Sexual Tension in an Abandoned Classroom
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Blaise has a plan. He tells Harry and Ron, and they have the perfect place to put Draco and Hermione in. An abandoned classroom. What happens then? Kissing and total tension galore! Rated T for sure.


Sexual Tension in an Abandoned Classroom- Dramione

**A/N: WARNING~ this story may lead to parts trailing up to sexual intercourse...but of course, it doesn't. Just VERY big sexual tension. HEHE.**

Hermione and Draco. Two different people in so many ways, yet they are fit compatible for each other. The school was surrounded in whispers and encounters with the two, and were completely wonderstruck to see them arguing once again. Usually, in dreams or non reality, they would be snogging like hell or strolling down the halls holding hands. But no such thing had occured. Yet.

Ron, Harry, and Blaise had gone after their sports and somehow became good mates from their quidditch matches, but Draco had declined the offer on being acquainted with the two Gryffindorks as they shook hands with his best mate. Thank goodness for that. Blaise had had a plan up his sleeve somewhere, and was willing to tell both of the sly Gryffindors, but had yet to see them at Quidditch practice. So he had thought of waiting when the game had come that night.

:::::

The game roared with high laughter and cheers for the Slytherin team, and yet Blaise showed good sportsmanship, and helped them a bit sneakily. Gryffindor had won with a whopping 90-30, them being the 90 of course.

Harry and Ron had met with Blaise afterwards and congradulated them for trying their best. Then he had told them about the plan. Ron, being the brother of a sister at home, and treating Hermione like one as well, was in on it too. Just a few conditions and rules once the plan had been concluded.

Blaise met up with them a week later, finding them with their wands and the Invisiblity Cloak. "Alright. Meet me by the third floor with both of them, I will soon enough have that place to put them in." Ron whispered, taking a stroll away with the Invisibilty Cloak and his tip of his wand lit up. Since it had been dusk, and after curfew, they needed an excuse for the intelligent students to follow them. Harry unfortunately had to grab Hermione while a smirking Blaise went after Draco.

:::

Harry walked in casually with fear on his face and excessive panting. Hermione sat doing her last 4 inches of her potions essay, and looked up in astonishment. "What's the problem Harry?" she asked worriedly. Harry was a great actor when it had come to something dangerous happening, or even worse, his death at a certain time and place. "Herm...need...Ron...passed out." he fake breathed heavily, making Hermione jump abruptly. Dropping her quill, she went up to Harry, and told him to take her wherever he was. Inside her mind, she had thought easily of the _ennervate_ spell she had learned two months ago, but let Harry do whatever was the case.

:::::

Back where Blaise was, he had found Draco in bed almost asleep. Shaking him, Draco jumped from mid-dream, and turned to give his best mate a glare. "Man, you know that it isn't kindly to be rude to your friends." he said with a smirk. Draco opened his mouth to speak, when Blaise rudely interuupted him,

"Drake, now's not the time to be an ass. I need your help. Pansy has gotten into trouble again, and now she needs you." Draco sighed dramatically, and rolled out of his comfortable bed, his eyes droopy.

Walking behind Draco who had walked through the dorm's doors, Blaise smiled evilly. His plan was working..thank merlin.

:::::

Harry found Ron's unusual blur shape, and looked to see that he had yes, found the second abandoned classroom to be at Hogwarts. (the first being the ROR since it was a divination classroom once.) Hermione followed closely, and looked around to try to find Ron who was in her case, passed out somewhere. Was this some sort of trick? Was it like a meeting for her and Ron to you know...get together? She didn't know. "Harry, what is going on? I need to-,"

Harry pushed her into the abandoned classroom where it had leftover desks set up. Apparently Ron had somehow set it up right for an abandoned classroom to look. "Harry!" Hermione yelled, but he had already shut the door, and locked it for good measure. Harry had smiled a sort of luck smile, and left leaving Ron to keep a good eye under his cloak.

::::

"What the hell Blaise? Why does Pansy want _me _of all people? Does she want another shag or something?" Draco groaned. He had been completely wore out from his practice game earlier that day, and yet didn't really care for sleep anymore. Shagging and Pansy and somehow quidditch was left through his thoughts, until Blaise had pushed him into a door. Draco turned abruptly, his eyes full of hatred for his friend. "What the fuck?!" Draco almost yelled- whisper-yelling instead- knowing that if he had, a professor or even Dumbledore would have come and checked things out. Blaise turning towards the invisible Ron, shut the door with a wink towards the direction he had faced, but not before he saw Draco pull his wand from his trouser pocket.

::::

Hermione turned from the desk she had sat at, pulling her wand out and flipping it through her fingers. She knew that even though there was somehow a way out, she didn't mind to stay for quite awhile. After all, she had needed some space for herself.

She stood up once the door had opened again, revealing a slightly mess of blonde locks. Draco Malfoy had been pushed in as well. What was this for? "What the fuck?" he yelled, looking at his 'best mate'. Blaise, standing in a sort of mysterious way, had winked towards another direction, and shut the door. Draco, his wand in his hand, turned to sit at a desk. What was his problem? Why hadn't he seen her yet? Looking out the window which showed a sort of shining glow through it-that being the only light in there- looked to see his face that showed close features. His eyes, even though they had showed a fiery flame, were a cloudy grey, and his nose a bit crooked. His lips chapped and ready for any sort of comeback towards anyone. But yet didn't even glance towards her direction.

She moved slowly from the shadows, starting to walk from her stance of non-movement, when he turned. Freezing in place, she looked closely in his eyes. The comment started to slowly fall from his lips, when he did something unexpected. He stayed casual.

"What brings you here?"

Hermione had been in such total shock, that it had tooken her a few minutes to reply back. In a choky response, she said,  
"I was sorta forced in here."

Draco being the ass he was, smirked, and started to stand up. Stretching his arms over his head, he started to walk towards the window showing the start of the moon. She followed closely behind him; his towering figure darkened the room. "You know Granger, once when I was in here, it wasn't that pleasant for me." he murmured, keeping his stare at the moon. Hermione looked at his back confused. "You were in here before?" she asked. Draco turned from the window, staring into her curious looking eyes. "It was a tragic discovery. Messing around with the Slytherins I call friends after calling you a mudblood the umpteenth time..." he paused, looking to the floor, "I felt horrible Granger. My idiotic dumb-ass friends being the only company for me was a stupid idea as they told me all this shit to tell you that day or else they'd tell my father..."

"So you felt BAD for me?" she asked astonished. She was completely shocked as he grimaced and reached out to grab her hand. "I felt like bull-shit. Being the Malfoy I was raised to be instead of how I made you feel all those years ago..." he let go of her fingertips since that was the only thing that Hermione let him grab.

"Well what happened?" she asked again. Curious as she was, Draco gave her a sort of glare. "That...is none of your concern Granger. Leave it be where it is, and no one gets hurt here." he responded, looking at her clearly to get the picture. She pursed her lips, and poked her finger into his chest. "I'll have you know Mr. Malfoy, that you cannot stop with whatever I want to say. You have no power against me."

Draco then grabbed her hand forcily, and pushed her into the wall. She gasped with her eyes widened in fear, her wand still in her hand. His arms stretched out to block her head in between them and to hit the wall behind, his wand in his fingertips about to fall to the ground. "Listen to me Granger." he spat deadly, and she looked straight into his flaming eyes, "I WILL have control against you..no matter what. You know why? Because you are a mud-" he stopped, and then watched as she winced for some sort of impact to hit her.

None came.

Draco then let his arms drop to his sides in shame, and she pushed herself from the wall. "I'm sorry." he murmured, and she nodded.

Hermione started to chew on her bottom lip, and he shuffled his feet on the floor, keeping contact on it below him. Both knew that they had a very hard time dealing with each other in the past and the present, but yet they were completely forbidden to show the sexual tension that surrounded them at that very moment.

In unison, both looked up, and their eyes met together. An addicting grey with a beautiful cocoa brown, and the tension started to fill up the space that had once been unknowledgeable to them. Him pulling her body to himself, and her hands immediately grabbing fistfuls of his locks, their lips met in a fire of frenziness.

Her eyes shut completely, ignoring the tightness that Draco had of her. Their wands falling out of each other's grasp, they handled each other with lips and hands scrambling to forbidden places.

Draco took her bottom lip in between his teeth, causing her to moan loudly, and pull him even closer if possible. He pushed his body closer, and Hermione's back had bumped into the desk next to her. Lifting her up, Draco set her on the desk, and she spread her legs for him to stand in between them. Her arms tightly around his neck, she forced her tongue in between his lips to mingle with his, and it was his turn to moan.

The deep growl coming from him made Hermione shiver as he grabbed her inner thigh through her flexible jeans. It was as if he was claiming her to be his or something. The tension had slowly drifted away, and left love and lust in the process of their intense snog full of progression to something more.

Draco had grabbed her hair from letting go of her thigh, and raked his hands through the silkiness of it. Hermione had thought the same as she had grabbed his hair, and pushed her fingertips into his scalp to probably leave pain later.

The pain had slowly decreased as he trailed kisses from her lips, down her jawline, to her pulse point on her neck. He licked and kissed on her it, and she had pushed his head closer while closing her eyes in enjoyment. The kisses had gotten frenzy, and now their were small red spots on Hermione neck from him biting it.

His head lifting to look in her eyes again, held lust and happiness. He leaned in to kiss her again, until he had heard the clicking of the lock on the door. He let go to look, and Hermione had panted heavily while trying to push his head away from the door back to her dieing lips to be kissed once again. Him breathing quite quickly too, had looked at her state once again, and smiled. Her hair now in tons of frizz, and lovebites the shapes of teeth marks on her neck. Her lips swollen and her cheeks a rosy pink had made him chuckle. She smiled back and giggled, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the desk. Not releasing her, he lead her to the door, and opened it while looking both ways to see if a professor had any chance to encounter their...love fest shall we say. No sign. Just emptyness. Which was great for Draco. (he had thought, yet Ron had stood there still)

He smirked inwardly as he turned Hermione around to round her again just one more time. He turned and pushed her into the wall, and she gasped as his lips landed on hers again, but with a gentler force. He let go after a few seconds. "I'll see you tomorrow love. Sleep tight." he whispered, finally letting go of her and walking down the deserted hallway back to his common room where he would thank his friend for pushing him in there for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

::::

Hermione had walked in, watching as Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet. His glasses pushed up and his mouth in a clumsy smile. "I see." was all that had come from him, when Ron had walked in with the Invisibility Cloak in hand.

"So...what'd I miss?" it was a lie, yet it was amusing to see Ron with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He knew exactly that they had been 'working' concluding from the sounds emitting from the classroom. Hermione smiled. What was there to say?

She knew what had been going on after Ron's little emotion left on his face as he sat by Harry. "Thanks." she murmured, and they both looked up. "N-no problem." it was more of a question then it was a statement. But they had both known that even though they were in HUGE trouble, she had let it slide for that one night. Wasn't that lovely?

THE END.

**Oh my merlin.**

**This has to be one of the most hormonic stories I have made.**

**Soon enough, I may be just writing about shagging. Bloody hell!**

**Just kidding.**

**But really.**

**This is just for a no-reason sort thing, and it had occured one day at school.**

**So thank you all of my Gods and goddesses. **

**Mischief Managed.**

**-Kyra**


End file.
